


So Far Away

by Lextraassbitch_26, Trashqueen19



Series: So far away [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextraassbitch_26/pseuds/Lextraassbitch_26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: “This sucks so much JJ.” Moe’s smile instantly drops. “It hasn’t even been 24 hours and it feels impossible."





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. It's definitely not the best, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry about the format!
> 
> Inspired by Mary Lambert's "So Far Away"

“I love you.” Alyssa whispered, voice thick with tears. Goodbyes were always hard, but separating for preseason was still the hardest. It was the beginning of a seven month separation, right after they’d merged their lives during the offseason.  
“It’s so far away.” Moe said, her head buried in Alyssa’s neck. She was right 925 miles was really far, but they’d survived distance before, they could do it again. They’d just been spoiled with their recent cohabitation. Alyssa just tightened her arms around Moe’s shoulders.  
“I know, love. It already hurts so much, but it’ll be worth it in the end. You’ll come home and we’ll have all the time in the world. Then we can see about you getting traded up here.” Alyssa said, pulling away slightly, wiping her eyes and moving a loose piece of hair from Morgan’s face.  
“You really think I’ll get traded? You know that Press and JJ won’t want to be separated.” Moe mumbles, momentarily sidetracked by the logistics of her being traded to Chicago.  
“They aren’t going anywhere, there are other ways. It’ll all work out, love. I promise.” Alyssa comforted before Moe’s flight was announced. The announcement causes Alyssa to pull Moe into a lingering kiss, fresh tears falling down both of their cheeks. When they separate, Alyssa wipes the tears from Moe’s cheeks, pressing a final kiss to her forehead.  
“I love you Lyss, I love you so much.” Moe cries as she throws herself into Alyssa’s arms again. With a final squeeze, they separate and Morgan heads towards security. Alyssa waits until she can’t see her anymore and heads towards the carpark.  
_____________________  
“Babe, babe. I see her. Awe, she looks so sad Chris.” JJ said with a slight frown, pulling Christen out of the dog video she was watching. They both hated to see their friend so down.  
“I’m going to hop in the back with her, I love you Jules.” Christen says as she exits the car and meets crying Alyssa with a hug. “It’s okay, shh. It’ll be okay.” Christen soothed. She opened up the backdoor and helped Alyssa in. Julie’s eyes were full of concern when she met Christen’s in the rearview mirror. Christen sent her a sad smile as they made their way home. They were lucky enough to live in the same apartment building, just on separate floors. Alyssa had stopped crying on the drive and was mostly just sniffling, leaning into Christen’s side.  
“Want us to come up with you, Lyss?” JJ asked as they walked to the elevators.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m just going to clean up and wait for Moe to get to her place. Thank you guys, I really appreciate this.” Alyssa says with a half smile and then rubs her face. Christen and Julie each put a hand on her shoulder, giving each other sad half smiles. When they reached their floor, they said their goodnights to Alyssa.  
“If you need anything you know where we are, Lyss. Just use the key.” Christen said as she gave her a hug.  
“But you should definitely call first, you know, just in case.” Julie said with a smirk. Christen lightly hit her stomach as her ears turned red. Alyssa let out a chuckle, remembering the time her and Moe had let themselves in after waiting entirely too long at the door.  
“Julie! Anyways, we love you Lyss and we are here for you. This season will go by super fast!” Christen smiles and drags a still smirking JJ down the hall.  
Alyssa continues to laugh at her friends’ antics as she reaches her floor. She makes the short walk to her door and slowly opens it. It didn’t feel right. Alyssa and Morgan had spent the better part of the off season making the place theirs and now she was alone. She went through and put the dishes in the sink in the washer and fixed the blanket on the back of the couch. With nothing else to do, she got ready for bed and laid on her side of the bed. She ran her hand across where Moe had been the last several months, she stopped herself from thinking that Morgan was just in the shower and would join her momentarily. Missing her was a slow burn, the earth's rotation reminding her that nights where only half of the time she spent away from Moe. The nights away felt so devastatingly long, her cuddle buddy being absent really messed up her nightly routine. She runs her hands over her face and then hears her phone ring.  
“Hey baby, I just got to the Van Gundy’s.” She hears Moe say after her soft hello. “I’m not doing any unpacking tonight, I’m too drained. Want to Skype until we fall asleep?” She can hear the soft smile on Morgan’s face, she can see it perfectly in her mind.  
“Of course, love. Let me just get my laptop, call you in five?” Alyssa smiled and ended the call after she got confirmation from Moe about their call. She went off to find her computer and the charger, because of course, it was dead. After setting it up on the bedside table, she pushed the blue call button in the corner and waited through the dial tone.  
“Hey beautiful.” Alyssa quietly says into the camera with shy smile. Moe smiled and blushed.  
“Hey yourself, dork. I miss you already. How many more days?” Moe grins into the camera, cuddling into the blankets on the bed, pulling one of Alyssa’s sweaters closer to her face. Alyssa mimics getting under the blanket, pulling the sheets up high to her face.  
“Well, we play each other in the opener, so maybe three weeks?” Alyssa responds with a bummed expression. She silently pouted at the camera for a few minutes.  
“You’re adorable, Lyss. I can’t wait to see you. Lydia will be here tomorrow and I’m going to make her help me unpack. I’m exhausted.” Moe emphasized with a yawn and a short stretch.  
“Go to sleep baby, I’ll be on here when you wake up.” Alyssa finished with a yawn of her own. They both soon fell asleep with Skype illuminating their features.  
____________  
When Moe woke up the next morning, she heard soft snores coming from her computer. She smiled softly at Alyssa curled up in their bed, mouth slightly open, and her hair rumpled. Moe was madly in love with this woman. She had never thought that she would experience the emotions that Alyssa had managed to elicit from her. She’s never been more grateful for meddling teammates as she has the last year and a half, they’d given her and Alyssa the final push to get together and she’s never been happier. While she scrolls through social media, she hears a door open on Alyssa’s side of Skype. She looks at the screen and sees that the noise has hardly disturbed her keeper.  
“C’mon Lyss, Chris is having a morning yoga session at our place and insists that you join.” She can hear julie say before she sees a pillow hit her girlfriend in the face. She hears the soft groan that comes from Alyssa and giggles.  
“Hey Moe Moe! We miss you already!” JJ suddenly appears on the screen. “I’m going to talk to your lady in the living room, we are leaving in ten!” Julie says and carries the laptop out of the room ignoring Alyssa’s protests.  
“But she’s my girlfriend, I didn’t even get to say good morning!” Alyssa pouted, crossing her arms as she reached her bedroom door.  
“Better get ready fast then, shouldn’t you?” Julie replied from the couch. “We are going out for coffee after, so pj’s won’t cut it.”  
“Do I not have a say in any of this?” Alyssa asks even as she starts closing her door. Julie turns and smiles at Moe, who was smiling softly.  
“This sucks so much JJ.” Moe’s smile instantly drops. “It hasn’t even been 24 hours and it feels impossible. Last season was bearable because we were use to sporadic visits each month, but we just had almost six months of combining our lives. I don’t know, this just sucks. Thank you guys for looking out for her, you know how she can get with change.” Moe explains, wrapping her arms around her knees.  
“Hey, it’ll be okay Morgan. You guys have got this, we play you in the season opener, and then a month later. You guys will see each other, it will all work out dude!” Julie says enthusiastically. “You know we love her, we love both of you. We aren’t going to let her crawl back into her shell. That’s why I’m picking her up for yoga. Steph and Dani will be there too, it’ll be fun. When is Lydia getting there?” Julie asks as the bedroom door opens and Alyssa walks out with her Nike leggings on and a plain gray shirt. She plops next to Julie and smiles at the screen.  
“She’ll be here in about an hour or so. Hey baby, how did you sleep?” Morgan smiles at her still sleepy girlfriend.  
“Alright, would have been better if I had slept longer.” She responded while side eyeing Julie, who just rolled her eyes. “What are you up to today?” She smiles lightly as Moe starts stretching out her limbs.  
“Nothing too exciting, mostly just unpacking and harassing Lydia.” Moe says casually as the two on the couch chuckle. They soon say goodbye and Alyssa follows Julie down to her apartment. When they walk through the door, Julie sees Christen’s tight lipped smile, JJ cocks her eyebrow at her girlfriend, looking for an explanation. Christen flicks her eyes to the scene unfolding in front of Julie where Arin is throwing herself into Alyssa's arms, saying that she had missed her. Julie looks back to Christen, confusion blanketing her face. In response, Christen cocks her head towards Dani, who is sporting a grimace. She mouths a sorry before setting up her yoga mat. Arin had been more than obvious about her crush on Alyssa, it had gotten worse when she found out that Moe would be moving in with the Keeper over off season. She became more touchy and tried to flirt more outlandishly. Poor Alyssa was oblivious to it, being so enamoured with Morgan. Moe, on the other hand was not amused in the slightest, especially when Arin had the audacity to openly flirt with her girlfriend in front of her during the playoffs. Christen had tried to talk with her, telling her to back off and respect their relationship, but she only smirked and walked away. She'd been gone most of the offseason, so they mostly avoided her until now. She was rooming with Dani for the week and they really couldn't avoid her presence.  
“How are you? It feels like it's been forever, I missed you like crazy!” Arin says while keeping her hand on Alyssa's arm. Alyssa takes a step back and JJ smirks at Arin as her face drops.  
“The offseason was great, Moe and I got our place set up and we had an awesome time together. I'm bummed that we are going to be separated for so long.” Alyssa smiles sadly and makes her way to Steph, asking about the drive from Boston. Arin frowns and tries to follow but is stopped by a firm glare from Christen.  
“Stop Arin, you know better.” Christen says as she brushes past her to get the yoga mats out, Julie following close behind, shooting a disappointed look at Arin, who just huffed and sat at the island in the kitchen.  
“Want me to fight her for you, you know I will fight her for you.” Steph tells Alyssa as she watches the exchange Chris and JJ have with Arin. Alyssa looks gives her a look of confusion.  
“Why would I want you to fight her?” Her forehead was scrunched up and she looks behind her and Arin sends her a smirk. She looks back at Steph, who nonchalantly is sending Arin the bird.  
“Because she obviously has no respect for Moe or your relationship with her. She's constantly trying to flirt with you and it has only gotten worse since you and my girl gave into the urge to merge. So, I will totally take her down if you want.” Steph flips her hair and watches as realization crosses Alyssa's face.  
“I honestly thought that it was just Arin’s personality. Crap. This is weird. Steph, this is so weird.” She says through her mini freak out. Stephanie just laughs.  
“You know, you're too nice. She even made Chris mad, and we all know how hard it is to do that. Tread carefully my friend.” Steph says as she walks towards the designated yoga area of JJ and Christen’s apartment. Alyssa sat for a moment and thought back to the playoffs when Moe proclaimed her dislike for Arin. Alyssa had brushed it off, her and Arin weren't really close so it wasn't going to have an affect on their relationship. Now she knew why. She slowly made her way over to the mats, ignoring Arins stare and settling between JJ and Steph. Christen began doing simple stretches and JJ’s eyes glazed over.  
“Julie I swear to god. You do this every time. Stop drooling over Press. So unsanitary.” Steph grumbled as she also began her stretches. She hated yoga mornings, but went for the the opportunity to do this, make Lys laugh and to watch Julie become a spluttering and blushing fool. Christen whipped her head around, rolling her eyes at Steph and Alyssa, who are on the ground laughing. She then sends a wink to Julie, who falls back with her face in her hands and causes tears to form in Stephanie's eyes.  
“Jesus, do I love you Chris. Thank you for that. Oh boy.” Steph splutters out, trying to calm her laughing fit.  
“I hate you all.” Julie pouts, eliciting a giggle from Dani.  
“No you don't J, no you don't.” Steph replies, getting into the starting position.  
After a very eventful yoga session and a phone call to Moe and Lydia, JJ, Chris, Alyssa, and Steph all went out to breakfast. Dani decided it would be for the best to get Arin out of there before she cause more problems. Moe was not impressed with Arin and Alyssa profusely apologized for not being more aware of her teammates inappropriate behavior. Moe told her that she had nothing to apologize for, it was Arin’s fault. It was a short phone call, Lydia was pestering Moe to get more of her stuff unpacked.  
“I can't believe you guys didn't tell me about Arin before. Why didn't Moe tell me?? I mean she told me she didn't like her last fall, but it never occurred to me that it was cause she liked me.” Alyssa said, face planting on the table while they waited for their food.  
“Honestly I thought she'd stop being an idiot, or that you'd pick up on it. You must have known something was up when Morgan said she didn't like her.” Christen said, sinking into Julie's side.  
“I dunno guys, I think she was so wrapped up in Moe, Arin is so irrelevant, didn’t even cross this one’s radar.” Steph commented as her fries were sat down. She started stuffing her face. “Plus, Lyssa is the nice one of the group, she probably thought Arin was just freakishly nice.”  
“Stop talking with your mouth full, Steph. Well now you know and can ignore her. Though, can I be the one to tell Moe about Chris actually getting angry.” Julie said, cutting her sandwich in half to share with Christen, who just hid her face in JJ’s neck.  
“I love you guys, even though Steph and JJ are weird.” Alyssa says and promptly gets fries thrown at her, Christen smiles from JJ’s shoulder and Alyssa feels better about the season.  
___________________________

They were currently in the middle of the season. It had been well over a month since Moe had seen Alyssa and it was getting hard. Their schedules just weren't working out for them to see each other.  
“Baby, this hurts. I really, really miss you.” Moe cries over Skype. Her and Lys were having movie date and she paused it barely a third of the way through. “We don't even have a countdown. It hurts Lys.” She continued, wiping her eyes.  
“Moe.” Alyssa's voice breaks and she wipes at her own eyes. “This is hard, but I know we can do it. I know we don’t have a countdown, but it won’t be too long, I promise. I’ll walk to Houston if I have to, I swear.” Alyssa said and Moe calmed down a little. They talked for a few more hours and then Moe was basically sleeping while sitting up. “Hey cutie, why don’t you go to sleep, we can always finish this movie night another time.” Alyssa smiled at her sleepy girlfriend.  
“M’kay how about next week? But don go, stay skype.” Moe sleepily responded as she threw her blankets over herself.  
“Of course love, sleep well. I am madly in love with you Morgan.” Alyssa said to an already sleeping Moe. She locked up the apartment for the night and got ready for bed, setting her laptop on her night stand and fell asleep with Moe’s soft snores in the background.

________________  
“Lys!! Chris and I have a great idea!” Julie yells as her and Christen let themselves into her apartment. They make their way into Alyssa’s bedroom and saw her still sleeping. Julie gave Christen pleading eyes, begging her to let her wake up Alyssa. Christen gave her a look and walked to the end of a bed and pulled the blankets off of Alyssa’s sleeping frame. “Ugh, I love you.” Julie said as she high fives her girlfriend and Alyssa starts to protest.  
“What the hell guys.” She responds scrunching her eyes and trying to roll into her pillows.  
“C’mon Lyssa, Julie and I came up with a great idea for this week.” Christen grabs the pillows and throws them to the foot of the bed. Alyssa finally sits up, running her eyes and gathering her hair into a messy bun.  
“Okay, you have me up, what is your great idea?” Alyssa asks during a stretch.  
“First of all, put a shirt on.” JJ says, pointing to Alyssa's outfit of a sports bra and old national team shorts.  
“It's my house.” Alyssa shrugged and stood up, throwing a pillow at JJ. “Speaking of, your great idea?”  
“Road trip.” Christen says before Julie can retaliate. “We don't have a game this week, so J and I were thinking that the three of us could drive down to Houston and surprise Moe.” She finishes, taking the pillow out of a pouting Julie's hands.  
“That would be awesome. When are we going to leave? Can I tell her?” Alyssa asks, getting excited.  
“We can leave today. I think we should surprise her, it'd be cute.” JJ shrugs and starts messing with the knick knacks on the dresser.  
“I think we should leave today, like within the hour. It's a long drive and we want to maximize our time with Moe.” Christen adds, sitting on the edge of Alyssa's bed.  
“Um okay. We have a movie date tonight, let me just cancel that and I'll start getting ready.” Alyssa says, moving towards her phone.  
“We'll text Moe, you get ready.” Christen commands, handing the phone to Julie. Alyssa just nods and heads towards to the bathroom with a skip in her step. Christen and JJ relocate to the living room, already having packed their stuff in anticipation of Alyssa agreeing.  
“What should we say?” Julie asks with Alyssa and Moe’s text conversation opened in front of her.  
“We don't have to worry about that just yet, Jules.” Christen smiled and leaned in towards her smiling girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss, and grabbing the phone from Julie. “I'll send the text though. You've hung around Steph too much lately.”  
“Fair enough.” She responded as Alyssa exited her bedroom in comfy clothes and a duffle bag.  
“Let's go.” She said excitedly. Heading towards the door. JJ got up and offered her hand to Christen.  
“She like a child who's going to Disneyland.” Julie says with a smile and a shake of her head.  
“It's adorable. She rarely shows this side of herself. Christen said as they approached the door.  
“C’mon guys. We've got a long ways to go.” Alyssa already has the key in the door, waiting for her friends to exit completely.  
“Oh boy. You're taking the first driving shift.” Julie says as she hands over her car keys. “But I'm calling shotgun, sorry babe.” She turn to Christen, who only shrugs.  
“That means I can spread out.” They make their way to the carport and load up Alyssa's bags.  
“Houston, here we come. Julie, do not make me regret letting you be the DJ.” Alyssa says with a pointed look to her friend.  
“Lys, it's the co pilots job to choose an excellent soundtrack. Don't worry.” Julie responds as she messes with the aux cord.  
“I'm terrified.” Christen mumbles from the back, earning a laugh from Alyssa and causing Julie to turn and glare at her.  
“Chris, you're supposed to be on my side.” She pouts and Christen chuckles.  
“I know, but you get a little too into road trip playlists. Just keep it normal. Please.” Christen laughs, but is being completely serious. Wejen her and Julie drove from California to Illinois before last season, Julie had fallen down various music holes, including hours of Polka.  
“Fine, I'll keep it as normal as I deem necessary.” She say and then turns to face forward.  
The first few hours weren't bad. Julie played a premade alternative rock playlist on Spotify and had stopped for gas. They're three and a half hours in when Julie gasps and turns to Christen.  
“Chris. Moe. We didn't text Moe.” She whispers, hoping that the music covers it. Christen’a eyes widen and she pulls out Alyssa’s phone and sends a quick and apologetic text to MoEgan about missing the skype date, stating some team bonding had been scheduled last minute. With the crisk averted, Julie changed the music to Paramore’s new album. They are all bobbing their heads, Christen occasionally stopping Julie from any overly spastic movements. The blonde clearly struggling with being cooped up for too long.  
“Can we take thirty minute break and get some food and let this one run around a bit?” Christen asked Alyssa, nodding her head towards Julie.  
“Yeah, of course.” Alyssa said, already looking for an exit with places to eat. Julie sends Christen and appreciative smile and awkwardly holds her hand from the front seat.  
When they finally stop, Julie quickly exits the car and jumps a few times, then stretches out. Alyssa is handed her phone and texts Moe a quick promise to make up for the missed Skype date.  
“Do you want one of us to take over the driving Lys?” Christen asks after they receive their food.  
“No, I'm good. If I'm not driving I'll just be a bundle of nervous energy. Have you guys heard from Moe?” She asks.  
“Julie and I agreed to limit conversation. We told her we were busy with team bonding.” Christen says, stealing fries from Julie, who just pushed her plate closer to her girlfriend.  
“Yeah and she hasn’t really texted me today.” Julie replies with a mouth full of food.  
“Jules.” Christen reprimands with a grimace. Julie just shrugs and keeps eating. Alyssa chuckles and texts Moe once more. They get back on the road, with the sun beginning to set. They had about seven hours left of their journey. After going through the Starbucks drive through for some much needed caffeine for Christen. Julie puts on faster music and enthusiastically bobs to it until her phone buzzes.  
“Steph said that Moe started texting her since we've been radio silence.” Julie reads. “She told her that Lys went to go get food with Arin. Christ. She's an idiot.” Julie states as she finishes reading. “She ended it with “you're welcome”. I'm going to kick so many balls at her head when we get back.” JJ said as she furiously types on her phone. Before she could send what she was typing, she gets a call from Steph.  
“You're in hot water, Stephanie.” Julie says in lieu of a greeting.  
“Look, this might have gotten out of hand. I know, I'm sorry. But Moe is freaking the fuck out and I feel really bad now.” Steph says.  
“What did you do?” Christen asks, holding the bridge of her nose, both her phone and Alyssa's start to light up.  
“I told her that the team bonding ended early and that Arin had asked Lys to hang out so that she could apologize and that they'd been gone for a while. But for real, Moe would not stop asking where you guys were and I didn't know what else to do.” Stephanie rushes out.  
“You couldn’t tell her I was with Chris and J??” Alyssa says, clearly panicking.  
“Uh no? Cause then it would make no sense for you guys to not answer your phones. Which is ridiculous, you guys should have made sure you had contact with her.” She tries to defend herself.  
“Look, Steph, we’re all tired and a little on edge. We’ll be at the VanGundy’s soon, and I'll deal with Moe right now. We appreciate you trying to help.” Julie says, trying to chill out everyone in the car. They say their goodbyes and Julie works on calming Alyssa down. “Look, I'll call Moe right now, but we'll be there in fifteen minutes. We obviously know she's up, what do you want me to do?”  
“Leave it, I'd rather be the one to talk to her.” Alyssa says, adding more pressure to the gas pedal.  
“Moe is using middle names in these voicemails. We are going to die.” Christen says, face planting on the center console. Julie rolls her eyes.  
“Chris, c’mon, Moe is going to be so excited that all will be forgiven. But maybe we shouldn't schedule anymore secret road trips.” Julie added.  
“We’re here.” Alyssa says quickly, jumping out of her seat.  
“We totally just broke a million traffic laws.” Julie mumbles, slowly getting out of the car. Alyssa is knocking on the door, know that the VanGundy’s are out of town for the week. She hears the door knob turn and a huge smile starts to form on her face.  
Instead of her girlfriend, she is met with the very surprised face of Lydia, who just keeps looking between the three of them.  
“Where's Moe?” Christen asks from behind Alyssa.  
“Her room, she's a bit grumpy. Tread lightly.” Lydia says with a chuckle and let's them all in, Alyssa breaking into a light jog, Christen rushing behind her, trying to get the moment on video. Julie rolled her eyes but followed her girlfriend with a smile on her face. When they reached Morgan's door, Alyssa knocked lightly.  
“Lydia, I swear to god, if you knock knock ditch me one more ti- Lys?” Morgan faltered, tears springing to her eyes as she launched herself into her girlfriend's arms.  
“Hey, beautiful.” Alyssa murmured, pulling Moe impossibly closer. They stood like that for what felt like hours until they heard sniffling coming from the door. They broke apart to see JJ comforting a crying Christen.  
“Sorry, it's just so cute. And I am so, so tired.” She responded, wiping her eyes.  
“How'd you guys get here?” Moe asked excitedly before her eyes narrowed and she swatted Alyssa's arm. “Wait. So you had me believing that you were out with Arin?? When really you were coming here?” Alyssa tried to protest, but Moe kept speaking. “And you two didn't answer any of my texts or calls all day.” She finished, crossing her arms and looking at the three expectantly.  
“We've literally been in the car for over 16 hours. If want to blame someone, yell at Steph. She thought bringing Arin into the mix would somehow make you not worry about where we were. We wanted to surprise you. But like I mentioned before, 16 hours in the car. We've delivered your girlfriend, now I'm going to get mine in bed.” Julie says with a tired smile, following Lydia to another guest bedroom. Moe smiles softly and turns back into Alyssa's arms.  
“You drive the whole way, didn't you?” She asked with a smile.  
“You know how I get when I'm anxious, I didn't want to be wired the entire time.” Alyssa shrugged. “But we really did sit in the car for a very long time and I feel very gross.” She said with a grimace.  
“I'll get you situated in the bathroom, come on, cutie.” Moe grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom, pulling out a towel and turning on the shower. “Soap and stuff are already in the shower. I really missed you Lys.” She said, putting her face in Alyssa’s neck.  
“I missed you like crazy, but I'm here for the week and I am so excited to just be in your presence.” Alyssa said, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s forehead. Moe just smiled and gave her a quick kiss, letting her shower. While she waited she got ready for bed, curling up under the covers. When Alyssa exits the bathroom, dressed in sweatpants and a loose t shirt, she grins at the sight of her girlfriend burritoed in the comforter. She turns off the lights and sees Moe unroll herself to lift up a side of the blanket, beckoning her to the bed. When she climbs in, Morgan immediately attaches herself to Alyssa's side.  
“I love you Lys, so damn much. Thank you for surprising me, though I'm going to have words with Steph tomorrow.” Moe says, propping her head up with her hand, looking down at her girlfriend.  
“I love you, I'm really glad I'm here, the season is more than halfway over. I love soccer and I love playing in Chicago, but god do I miss you.” Alyssa plays with the ends of Moe’s hair as she speaks, a habit she's had since they got together.  
“Hey. After this, we know we can get through anything. There's nothing more that I want than to spend everyday of my life with you, we just have to wait a little longer. But I know I can get through anything as long as I can see that beautiful face of yours.” Moe finishes with a smile as she lays her head on Alyssa's chest, completely content with life.


End file.
